She Remembers
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Horrible title, but I can't think of anything XD This story is mostly about Terra. Yes, she remembers the Titans in this one. Sequal is now up Ch.2 This story is BBT.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Terra felt pains in her head. She looked around and remembered she was in school. She clutched her head and squinted as she walked over to the teacher to get a pass to the school nurse. Her teacher gave her one and told the girl to hurry up. Terra nodded and took the pass and stumbled to the nurse. She could hear every noise perfectly and it was making her head hurt even worse. The lights were too bright for her to handle and she collapsed in the middle of the hallway. She knew that she had a migraine, despite the fact she never had one before. She laid there with her eyes closed. Eventually, the blonde fell asleep in the hallway. A couple of hours later, she woke up and panicked. She looked at her cell phone and noticed it was well into the third period and no one even picked her up and just left her there in the middle of the hallway! She sat up and she was glad her head didn't hurt anymore. She looked up at the lights and they weren't too bright and she didn't hear every little noise. However, what she didn't expect was a flood of memories coming back. She remembered her childhood, which for some reason, she had forgotten. She remembered being homeless and traveling around and sleeping in caves or outside. Terra remembered meeting the…Teen Titans? She remembered the way she worked with Slade and how the Titans took her in and she betrayed them. She remembered how she woke up in a cave of some sort and ended up living with a woman who would make her do chores to the point Terra was so tired, she rarely made it to a bed. And she remembered Beast Boy and how he tried to get her to remember him and the team. She remembered how she felt about him and she realized she liked him. A lot. Maybe even love him. She remembered his pointy ears, his fangs, and his green skin. He was kind of cute, she had to admit and he was the first one to listen to her.

Terra realized she didn't belong in a school. She belonged with the Teen Titans. But would they trust her? Would they let her back in? Maybe she could go back to her old life and travel from place to place? After all, she did love traveling. Terra got up and walked out of the school. She didn't care what the teachers said anymore. She wasn't fit for the school environment anyway.

She wondered the streets for a bit and looked in her backpack for some money. She had fifty dollars and she was going to save that fifty until she really needed it. Terra took her necktie off and put it in her backpack, just in case she needed it for later. She decided since she was going to leave the city for a bit, then she will need some water so Terra bought herself a couple of water bottles to start out with. She realized her shirt was tucked in and felt kind of stupid, so she untucked it. Terra remembered where she had lived before the Teen Titans. She remembered the cave she had stayed in. She was hoping that some of her old stuff was still there. She doubted it, but one could hope.

Terra was glad that it was a nice sunny day today as she walked to the outskirts of town. She gazed at the sky when she was at the cave and looked at Jump City from this height. She saw the Titan's tower in the distance and she wondered how she was going to talk to them again. She sighed and turned around to inspect her old "home". She didn't really consider this a home per say, but she considered this a familiar surrounding and that was good enough for the slim teen.

She went a little bit deeper into the cave and was surprised to find her old belongings still there. She looked through it and saw she had a blanket, some old crackers, and some firewood. She saw that there was an old box of matches she had purchased awhile back.

That night she made the fire to keep herself warm and ate the crackers, but not too many just in case they had to last for a while. She truly loved the outdoors. She couldn't believe she hated it back when she couldn't remember. Sleeping in nature made her feel one with nature. When she went to bed that night, she didn't mind the hard surface of the cave. In fact, she enjoyed it and it made her feel almost at home. Almost.

The next morning, Terra woke up and the fire was out. She ate a few crackers due to her hunger and she drank some water to keep hydrated. She realized it was raining outside, but this didn't stop her from going to her old home, Titan's tower.

She began walking through the puddles and it put a smile on her face. She loved the way the cold rain felt on her skin. She didn't care that her feet were soaked in her socks. She didn't care her hair was flat against her head and she didn't care that her appearance wasn't very attractive. Terra only wanted to get to her old home. It was the only place she could call a home actually. She slipped in some mud, but she didn't mind it. She only laughed as people stared at her. Terra continued her journey to Titan's tower.

While on her way, she remembered she had powers. She wondered if she could still use them. Since she was close to the ocean anyway, she decided to take a detour to try out her powers. When she was near the ocean, she realized that it was extremely windy. Her wet hair slapped across her face. Terra had to keep it back somehow. Then, she remembered the necktie. She took it out of her backpack and tied it so that it was like a headband. It worked perfectly. She saw a small rock and tried to lift it with her powers. It didn't work. She tried again, but it didn't work yet again. After many tries, she finally saw the yellow glow and threw the rock into the ocean with ease. Terra did that a couple more times. She realized she had complete control over her powers. She was so happy she was able to control her powers, once again, but this time with ease.

Terra decided to run along the beach. She ran and ran as the waves hit her already wet shoes and feet. She knew if she kept running along the beach, she would eventually see Titan's tower. Terra didn't realize how much energy she had to burn. As she ran, she was remembering good times she had with the Titans. She remembered hanging out with Starfire and having those "sleepovers" and they would tell each other secrets and laugh and giggle over which guy was hotter. She wondered if Starfire and Robin were together yet.

She remembered a time when she and Cyborg hung out. She would sometimes help him with the T-car. She wasn't afraid to get a little greasy from the oil and such. They would talk about almost anything together.

Then there was Raven. The two didn't get along much, but there were a few times they had hung out and gotten along. Terra remembered how she read one of Raven's books so she could have a common interest with her. It was a good read to Terra, but to Raven, it wasn't a good book for various reasons. She would always shrug it off and attempt to talk to the dark girl, but it didn't work out too well most of the time.

Her best memories were with Beast Boy. She went on dates with him and absolutely loved every single one of them. She would give anything to be part of his life again; maybe even his girlfriend. She was the only one that could stand his love of tofu.

She was getting closer and closer to the tower. Terra felt like she was going mad because of her constant laughter, but she was just so excited to see her friends again. She still had that part of her that said they wouldn't accept her back in, but Terra wanted to find out herself. She knew she could handle being alone. She has done it before, so if they do reject her, she would go back to her old life and maybe go visit Egypt. She always wanted to. Deep down she knew if she ever were to go to Egypt she would love to experience it with Beast Boy and the others. Maybe not Raven. Raven never liked her too much. But to be nice, Terra would always include her because she knew what it was like to be alone and watch everyone else around her have fun.

Terra saw the tower. In fact, she was standing right in front of it! She looked down at her feet and saw the mud and her wet socks. She felt her hair and she knew it looked horrible. She took the necktie off her hair, knowing it looked stupid. She started to care about her appearance. She decided to ignore it and see her friends again. She rang the doorbell. Terra began to feel nervous and pessimistic. What if they didn't like her anymore? What if they thought she was a freak for looking like this? Does Starfire still have that stuff that tasted like ice cream and sushi? She shook the thoughts out of her head and saw the door opening. There, right there standing in front of her was Starfire.

"Terra?" She said, almost as if she didn't believe it was her.

"Hey Starfire." Terra said.

"Terra!" She said happily and gave Terra one of her bone crushing hugs. Eventually, the red head beauty let the poor girl breathe. "Do you remember now?"

"Yeah. I remember everything." Terra responded. Starfire had the biggest smile across her face. She invited Terra inside. She walked in and took her shoes and socks off, not wanting to ruin the floors with her muddy shoes. It felt good for her feet to leave those horrible mary janes and wet knee high socks.

"That is most wonderful!" She noticed Terra's cold wet feet and invited her to her room where she could borrow some socks to keep her feet warm. Terra looked around Starfire's room and saw that nothing had changed. She felt better knowing that her friend hadn't changed her personality over time. Starfire was still a very happy, optimistic, innocent, girly teenager which Terra loved about her because she was easy to talk to. Terra loved the fact that Starfire would put everything aside to listen to her troubles. "What brings you back?"

"I had a horrible migraine in school the other day and then that's where I remembered everything. So, I remembered you guys and here I am." Terra explained. She saw that Starfire was looking at her oddly. "What?"

"Oh! Pardon me Terra, but it looks as if you have been splashing in the puddles and the mud from outside."

"That's…well…that's 'cause I was." Terra said. The girls laughed. "So, where is everyone else?"

"Friend Cyborg is working on the T-car, friend Raven is in her room, Robin is in the evidence room, and I am assuming you want to know where friend Beast Boy is, correct?" Terra nodded and Starfire continued. "He is in his room. I am deeply concerned because he is never in his room until it is time for sleeping."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Terra asked because she knew she still loved the green changeling.

"I believe I do. He spoke with me a while ago about this, but I promised I would not tell. I hope you understand."

"That's okay, Star." Terra said. Just then, Cyborg walked in. Terra said hello and told him where she had been and how she remembered. She gave the guy a hug and the three talked for a while. Terra had changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t shirt that Starfire lent her. Obviously the clothes were too big for Terra because Starfire was much shapelier. Sometimes Terra was envious that Starfire could fit into a size four with her perfectly sized butt and her perfect breasts. She was tall and had long legs. Terra would sometimes look in the mirror and wish she wasn't as thin as she was. She was and always had been a size zero. Even then, she would still have to wear belts to keep her pants from falling off her skinny body. In school, some girls were accusing Terra of being anorexic; just skin and bones. That was all Terra was. Eventually Robin came down to see what the commotion was about, followed by Raven. Terra was really surprised they forgave her. Had they forgiven her when she hung out with them when she couldn't remember? Terra thought of this as a possibility. Maybe they were grateful she saved the city from that volcano. She shrugged it off because it didn't matter to her anymore. "You guys mind if I go see Beast Boy?" Raven just glared at Terra. She didn't pay attention to it. All she cared about was seeing Beast Boy.

"Sure. He's in his room." Robin said. Terra thanked him and went to go see Beast Boy. She took the elevator to the floor the bedrooms were on. She walked down the long hallway until she saw the door that said in all capital letters, Beast Boy. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"I don't want to be bothered now." Came the muffled reply. "If it's Robin, I told you I don't want to train with you, if it's Cy, no I'm not up for video games, and if it's Star, no, I don't want to hang out or talk." There was a pause. "And if it's Raven, go away."

"But what if it's none of them?" Terra said. She heard him walking towards the door and he opened it. His eyes were red and it looked as if he hadn't slept in awhile.

"T-Terra?" He stuttered. "Do you…"

"Yeah, I remember everything. Come here." She said and gave him a hug and he hugged her back. Terra missed his hugs.

"But…how?" She told him everything from fainting in school to running around in the rain and the mud. He had laughed at that.

"Why have you been in your room lately? That's what the others told me." Terra asked as she sat on the bottom bunk of Beast Boy's unmade bed.

"I don't think you want to hear this." Terra assured him that whatever it was, she would listen and not judge. He decided to tell her and told her about how he thought that Terra would never remember him, so he tried to move on. He had told her that he started having feelings for Raven and he told her what he felt. All Raven did was say a simple no and told him that he would never have a chance.

"I'm back now. Do you still feel the same way?" Terra looked at him in the eyes. Beast Boy paused for a moment, remembering all of the good times he had with the blonde and how she always treated him much better than Raven ever had.

"Yeah. I don't think I ever got over you. Wanna try this relationship again?"

"Of course. And I promise, this time I won't go to Slade. I made many mistakes and caused harm. I have regrets. But I'm hoping to start over again." Beast Boy didn't even reply. Terra was confused, but then Beast Boy kissed her. Of course she kissed him back and it turned into a make out session. They stopped after ten minutes and saw that the other Titans had been watching them the whole time.

"Oh friends, this is joyous! I am so happy for you!" Starfire said all happily.

"Yeah, hey BB, now you and Terra can go on double dates with Star and Robin." Cyborg gave Robin an "evil" grin. Before Robin could say anything, Starfire said,

"Oh, how glorious!" Raven looked hurt. Best Boy thought this was odd considering she rejected him numerous times when he spilled his heart out to her. However, now that Terra was back, when he looked at Raven, he wasn't attracted to her anymore. Funny how that one person comes back it can change your view on someone else.

"Come on y'all! I made lunch!" Cyborg said and ran to the kitchen, followed by Beast Boy who was protesting about eating meat and everything, with Terra right behind him. Robin shook his head and followed the four. Starfire stayed where she was and looked over to Raven.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Do I look okay?" Raven said. "I love him! And Terra stole him from me! I wish that Terra didn't remember and I could have Beast Boy."

"May I remind you that you have been rejecting friend Beast Boy for weeks." Raven continued on yelling about how bad Terra was and how much of a horrible person she was. "That is in the past-" Raven interrupted her and continued her rant until Starfire said, "You brought this on yourself. If you hadn't been so cruel to friend Beast Boy, then maybe you two would be happy together. Instead, you insulted him for liking you and told him you two didn't have a chance. As much as I do not want to say this, Raven, this is somewhat your fault to why he went back with Terra. You left him heartbroken." Raven took in what Starfire had said.

"Do you think I still have a chance?" Raven whispered as they walked into the kitchen. The sight before her was Terra ate Beast Boy's tofu willingly and actually enjoyed it. The two were in a heated conversation about animals. The two were obviously in love. Feeling sad for her friend, Starfire looked at Raven with a sad look on her face and shook her head.

"I am sorry, Raven. But I do not think so."

**How was it? Did you like the ending? Don't know if this is any good or not, but hopefully someone likes it :D**


	2. Sequal

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

I would also like to thank GoddessGidrah29 for part of the plot and I would also like to dedicate this to her. :D

Raven sat in her room thinking about the previous events. Terra had come back to the Titans and remembered everything due to a migraine she had when she was enrolled in high school. How could a simple migraine or headache cause her memory to come back? Raven had been looking at various books to figure this out. She still hadn't figured out how Terra wasn't the statue anymore. This bothered Raven to no end. She had to admit to herself that it would be near to impossible to figure out. She sighed as she put down her book. She actually needed a break from reading. She had been doing this for weeks. She barely left her room, well less than usual. Raven had been spending much of her time in her room since Terra arrived. Terra. She hated that blonde. Usually Raven didn't have deep hatred for people. Sure, she disliked most people, but she hated Terra. She hated Terra because everyone could enjoy her company. Terra was interested in everything everyone else did. This bothered Raven. Didn't she have any dislikes? According to Raven, she didn't because she was even able to hang out with all of her friends and have fun! Raven was becoming angry. However, she was able to contain herself after she threw a book across the room. She heard a knock on her door. _Perfect._ She thought. _Maybe if I'm quiet, whoever it is will go away._ They knocked again. "Raven, please come out of your room." The gentle voice belonged to Starfire. She had always envied Starfire from her looks to her personality. However, she did not hate her like she hated Terra. Raven actually liked Starfire and considered her a best friend.

Starfire waited outside of Raven's door. Raven didn't respond to her. She had been worrying about Raven for weeks and almost every day she would come knock on her door. She felt bad for her heartbroken friend, but Starfire knew what Beast Boy and Terra had couldn't be broken easily or at all for that matter. Their love was strong. Starfire knew she may seem naive and somewhat stupid to Earth's customs and slang, but she knew she was smart when it came to love. Finally, Raven responded. "Come in, Starfire." She did just that. She walked in Raven's room to see that Raven had been upset. Tissues surrounded her bed and there were some broken things around the room.

"Are you alright?" She asked. She felt bad for her friend, but she knew that she couldn't fix what had happened. Raven was finally able to feel emotions but now she knew that Raven regretted ever letting emotions take over.

"Do I look alright?" Raven snapped. To Raven's surprise, Starfire didn't jump. In fact, she just sat there and gave her a sad smile.

"I am sorry." She said. "But I hope that you will be alright."

"I don't think I ever will. My heart is broken. I love Beast Boy, but he and Terra love each other. I have no chance." Starfire didn't know what to say. She knew that Raven was right. Raven probably had no chance with Beast Boy. "I mean, I want him so badly, Starfire."

"I understand. However, I think if you and friend Beast Boy were together, it would not have worked out as you may be picturing it in your mind."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, slightly confused. Confusion was new to her and she did not like it. _So this is what Starfire constantly feels like._ She thought.

"What I mean is…" Starfire thought about how to say what she meant, "I mean Beast Boy did not love you deeply once I think about it. When he spoke with me about how he felt about you, he mostly mentioned your body and looks."

"He did?"

"Yes. And what I am saying is I am beginning to think it was only lust. If he really did love you, then he would not have moved on so suddenly. Correct?" Raven could only nod, surprised at what Starfire was saying. "What he and Terra have is very special and does not just happen without a reason. I think their love is so strong, nothing can break it. Have you ever seen them interact with each other? Some mornings they do not even notice me or friend Cyborg or Robin walk in the room. They get lost in each other's eyes. It is truly romantic. What I am saying is their love is not of lust, but of pure love. Tell me Raven, do you truly love friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"I…I guess once I think about it." She closed her violet eyes tight. Then, she quickly opened them. "I don't. But what I felt for him wasn't lust."

"There must have been an underlying reason to why you said no to him when he told you he loved you."

"I think I love him, but not like that, but almost as a little brother…" Raven said. "Wow, Starfire, I never knew you could sound this…" Raven stopped herself. She didn't want to hurt the innocent Starfire's feelings.

"Intelligent?" Starfire said. Raven had a look of worry on her face. Starfire only giggled. "I do have my moments. I may not be as smart as you with Earth customs or the book smarts, but I am smart in other ways if it does not have to do with many Earth customs and such." The girls laughed.

"I think I…I think I need to talk to Beast Boy."

"Agreed." And with that said, Raven walked into the common room. She looked around it and saw Cyborg and Robin playing the Gamestation. She saw that Starfire had sat next to Robin and was cheering him on. Raven looked to the left of Cyborg and saw that Terra was sitting there.

"I play winner!" She said and the boys laughed. Terra. For some reason, Raven still hated the girl. She shook her head, remembering why she came out of her room in the first place. She looked over and saw that Beast Boy was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. She walked over to him, knowing that the rest of them didn't know she was down there except for Starfire who kept giving her reassuring glances.

"Hey Beast Boy." Raven said, hiding her nervousness in her voice.

"Oh, hey Rae." Beast Boy said and closed the fridge. "I can't believe you're actually out of your room!"

"You better believe it." _Stupid._ She thought.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Yeah. Come on." Beast boy took her wrist and pulled her up to the rooftop. Raven saw that the sun was beginning to set. "No wonder Star likes it up here so much." He said.

"Yeah. It is beautiful." Raven said. There was a moment of silence.

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" He asked as he turned towards her. She looked him in the eyes.

"Well, I was just. I mean, I wanted to tell you about my feelings towards you." Beast Boy had a look of shock on his face. "I love you." Beast Boy became extremely shocked and freaked out. To Raven, the look on his face was priceless. "But I'm not in love with you." He relaxed a little. "And I don't think you ever truly loved me either. I think you love me, but not like that."

"I was beginning to feel really bad about that. I have been worrying about you. I guess you're more like a sister and I'm the protective brother."

"More like an annoying little brother." Raven chuckled at that.

"And hmm, oh we are like a family! Cyborg's like the big brother right? 'Cause he's way to overprotective but he just seems like one, ya know? And then you're the sister! Yeah and then I'm the little brother! Oh, I don't really like that I'm the little brother, but I guess I take on that role! Terra's like she married into the family, like she's kinda like my wife but she fits in well. Robin's totally like the father because he's in charge and all that. And Starfire is like the mom because she's compationate and surprisingly gives out good advice and she keeps Robin in line. So I guess if me and you dated it would be kinda wrong anyway…" Beast Boy rambled on and on.

"Beast Boy, I think I get it." She said.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're able to feel again and I'm so happy that you aren't jealous of Terra anymore and stuff. Besides, you'll find a guy out there."

"Thanks Beast Boy." Raven smiled.

"I was feeling really bad how I just jumped back to Terra like right after I asked you out. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's all right Beast Boy."

"No it's not. What I did was…well…mean. And I'm sorry."

"Did you talk to Starfire too?" Raven asked.

"Possibly…" Beast Boy said. Raven and Beast Boy hugged. He was surprised because Raven actually gave him a hug. "Come on, let's go watch them play the gamestation." Beast Boy said. She nodded and followed him to the couch. She sat on the couch and saw Terra playing the game. She still hated Terra.


End file.
